White Fan Island Adventure
by 191614519
Summary: Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates were out of food stock! Now that they must find some food, they came across an island of white candy-flavored snow. Strange isn't it? What's more strange is that no one in this island were just as sweet as these sweet snows the island creates. Join Luffy and the others to their White Fan Island Adventure! (OC Story)(Rated M so that I have options)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

.

 _They say that it is dangerous out here in the sea_

 _What could you hope for? It's all true you see_

 _A place where every corner is as pure as snow_

 _A woman resides there, tainting the pureness with red though_

.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **White Fan Island Adventure**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

.

"WOHEEEE~! This is so delicious! Sanji give me more meat! More meat!" Luffy cheered as he got all excited with the meat that his cook, Sanji, has given to him. It was undeniably juicier and tender since Sanji has acquired another special technique from the last island they stayed in.

"I want more of those pink candies too!" Chopper followed, his eyes twinkling like stars and a drool running down from his mouth.

"Oi! I want another bottle of sake too!" Zoro casually said after he ran out of sake.

Sanji, the cook of Straw Hats crew, got annoyed immediately at their nonstop demands and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Shut up you bastards! We're running out of food stock in here now you know?! Can't your stomachs be a little considerate about Nami-san and Robin-chan's meals for the next few days?!"

Everyone at the deck of the ship went silent suddenly and blinked several times, all of them stared at him with confusion. Dense silence filled the air with awkwardness and uncomfortable atmosphere lingering from what Sanji just said.

"What did you just say?" Luffy asked.

"I said thanks to the never-ending pit of your stomachs we're running out of foods now!" Sanji repeated.

Luffy, along with Chopper looked grimly at their friend after confirming what they heard. "EEEH?! We're running out of foods?! What about that delicious meat?! Oi, Sanji! Yu gotta do something about this!" Luffy panicked.

"Why me?! You're the one who ate all of our food!" Sanji complained, pinching the cheeks of his Captain.

Usopp came, rushing from the little garden they have in the ship towards the deck to see what commotion the three are doing. "Oi, oi! What kind of mess is happening in here?!" Usopp shouted, leaning against the white railing of the garden.

Robin and Nami got curious, as well as the rest of the members of Straw Hat Pirate, and went to see what really is the reason about these commotions.

"Sanji-kun, what's wrong?" Nami asked.

"You see, Nami-san, we're running out of food now, and we don't have enough food to last a day thanks to our captain." Sanji answered, suddenly calming down in front of the beautiful red-head lady.

"EEHH?! What are we going to do now?!" Usopp panicked.

Nami eyed him with shock. "What?! I made sure that they all last for a good 20 days!" She shouted, and then looking at Luffy like she has the intention to kill him. "Oi, Luffy! How the hell did you even eat all of those stocks?!" Nami scolded towards her captain.

"T-then, do you mean that those pink candies are gone now?" Chopper asked, tugging the pants of Sanji to gain his attention.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sanji replied.

"EEHH?!"

"Oh yeah! I remember last night that I ate half of them since I got hungry," Luffy said casually as if there's nothing wrong with it.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, and I accidentally spilled the last barrel of sake too," He added honestly.

"WHAT?!" Zoro came in.

Chopper turned himself into his Heavy Point form and pushed Luffy down the ground. "You bastard!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper cursed, raining him with punches.

"GYAA! Help me!" Luffy cried as he received.

"Now that we don't have enough food in our stock, how will we be able to survive for the rest of the days before we to the island?" Robin asked the crew, concern could be heard in the way she speaks to them.

Sanji blew out some smoke he sipped from his cigarette and looked at Robin. "I should that we should fish some seafood for a while and stop at a nearby island before we proceed to our destination." He suggests.

"Yeah, I think we should." Franky agreed, crossing his arms. "Then, I should prepare the Shark Submerge III so that we could caught fish easily! Also, some of you should fish at the aquarium as well!"

"Leave that to us!" Usopp said proudly and signed him thumbs up.

Luffy smiled and said, "Then, I should go and rest-"only to be cut by Zoro as he pointed one of his swords at his neck threateningly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I'll go help now," Luffy forcibly agreed dreadfully.

The team moved and started doing something that will help them find some food, mostly boys since Sanji suggested to Robin and Nami that they should just rest and he will prepare something for them to eat. Nami thanked him with a wink, causing Sanji to bleed from his nose and have perverted thoughts again.

Franky has prepared the Shark Submerge III and let Usopp, Chopper and Brook be in charge on fishing underwater. Luffy and Zoro were left at the deck to fish with their fishing rods. Unfortunately, Zoro went for _a little_ nap and let Luffy do all the work. Luffy didn't mind though and excitedly fished.

After a while, as the sun already set, they got good amount of seafood that may last for 3-5 days—or even 2 days since Luffy's appetite is _kind of_ extreme.

After the dinner, they some of them, mainly Robin and Nami, went inside their rooms to rest and let the boys oversee the work. Luffy, Brook and Zoro stayed outside to see the ship for the whole night, and yet Zoro and Luffy fell asleep without realizing it. Now all that's left is Brook.

' _Everyone is now asleep. I should do my best on protecting Sunny!'_ He said to himself and patrolled all over the Sunny. He looked everywhere to see if there's anything weird or suspicious. Yet, he found nothing and made him sigh in relief.

"AHH~ How glad I am that there's nothing dangerous or scary in here. My heart almost pumped out of my chest!" He whispered, holding at his chest. "Ah! But I'm purely bones, so I neither have a chest nor a heart. YOHOHOHOHO!" He joked to himself.

He sat near Luffy and Zoro who were sleeping soundly as they snore and bubbles came out of their noses. The stars were very beautiful tonight. They really are relaxing to anyone's eyes. IT would be very romantic to star gaze with your significant other this night.

They really are pretty.

"Such pretty— "Brook immediately halted from saying something as soon as he saw something weird moving at the mast of their ship. He stared at it for a while before he felt it watched back at him, eyes are glaring, and it shone red color in the dark.

"HIII—!" Brook stuttered, as he stared back at the glaring eyes that seems to not blink. He felt it smirked as it moved its shadow hands to its lips, as if shushing him. Brook's already sweating madly as he stared at the thing, trying his best not to anger the thing as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The things then jumped and left the ship with a technique that seems to be like Sanji's _Sky Walk_. It hopped in the air and disappeared from his sight.

Brook shakily stood up and hurried to where the shadow figure was last seen. All he saw was a note plastered at the mast of their ship, but he could care less about it and think of everyone. He ran everywhere to see if something or someone went missing. No one went missing nor something. All that is left to check are the girls if they're alright.

"Nami-san! Robin-san are you two alright?!" He barged in the room and woke the two immediately as soon as he came in.

Nami threw something at him and screamed angrily, "What the hell's going on?! Barging inside the girl's room and screaming like that?!" Nami scolded.

"I-I'm sory! But— "" What?!"

"KYAAAAHHH!"

.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

.

"So, you saw a strange person inside our ship when we're all asleep." Nami concluded after Brook has stated everything before he woke up literally everyone except for Luffy, who didn't budge from the grassy patch on the deck of their ship, and Usopp that rests peacefully at the Boy's Room.

Brook nodded, face almost cracked from the punch he received from Nami. Sometimes he wonders if Nami have an armament haki since she could hurt anyone in the crew. "I'm really scared at that time that I can't scream or shout." Brook explained.

"Hmm… Eyes that seems to glow in dark? And it immediately disappeared after it hopped through the air?" Chopper thought, crossing his tiny arms onto his chest, a puzzled face he wore. "Brook, don't you think you're just having a nightmare?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I'm not! I saw it disappear with my own two eyes!" Brook argued. "Ah, although I don't really have any eyes. YOHOHOHOHO!"

"What kind of humanoid creature would have a pair of glowing eyes?" Nami countered.

At this point, Brook doesn't have any more to say. Nami is right, what kind of humanoid creature would have a pair of strange glowing eyes that could disappear in the sky.

Good thing is that Zoro came into the room with a paper on his hand. All of them got curious to what Zoro might be holding. "What is that?" Robin asked curiously.

"Beats me. Found it attached on the mast earlier." He explained, handing the paper to Nami. As soon as Nami got it in her hands, all of those who are inside the kitchen peeked at the letter. All of them are consumed, and doesn't have any idea of what the trespasser of their ship must be saying.

The note said, _"You shouldn't let your guards down in the New World, Straw Hat Pirates. You don't know what might happen to all of you in here. By the way, your foods are great! I may be able to repay you soon if we met again. ~Hunter"_

.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1 -** **** ** _end_**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

AAAAND it's done! I finally finished the first chapter! QWQ I still have a hard time on getting all of the Straw Hats to be in character T T Please tell me if they're somewhat or utterly out of character qwq Do criticize me! I won't whine, since I really wanted to improve my writing skills.

As you can see, this is the story of my OC where she is to meet the Straw Hats. I announced it in my DA account that I will be creating a story of my OC involving the Straw Hats. This is all made up by me, rest assure. Just think of it as a long-short filler arc here you all be introduced to half of my OCs in this certain island I made up. Also, this takes place after the timeskip, just think of One Piece Film Gold, maybe after that.

I'll most likely create a very own plot for her without any Straw Hats or any other canon pirates involved. Just an original and OC-centric story filled with lots of other OCs.

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
